Sacarle a Harry
by Estrella de la Tarde1
Summary: Darren ve el trailer de Harry Potter 7 II y no puede evitar sentir que le están sacando a Harry y es como si le sacaran un pedazo de su infancia.  Amor indiscriminado a Harry Potter y ternura al por mayor  Darren/Chris de fondo, para dar color.


**Fandom**: Glee RPF- Harry Potter  
><strong>Título: <strong>Sacarle a Harry  
><strong>Personajes:<strong> Darren Criss. Chris Colfer. Extensas menciones a Harry Potter.  
><strong>Parejas:<strong> Chris Colfer/Darren Criss.  
><strong>Extensión: <strong>2165 palabras  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Dedicado a **michan_kitamura**, que me pidió algo de estos dos relacionado con HP, y que es el Darren de mi Chris. En serio, inspiras cada frase de mi Darren, y si escribí desde su POV es pura y exclusivamente para vos. El asunto ese de que Chris no necesita gafas nuevas porque tiene las gafas de Darren, es totalmente propiedad de **neaf**, quien lo utilizó en un hermoso fic DC/CC friendship. Esto forma parte del universo de _**O****ld Married Couple**_ pero, como nadie sabe nada de ese universo, no creo que importe demasiado xD  
><strong>Advertencias<strong>: Spoilers ligeros de _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ (libro).

* * *

><p>Darren se quitó las gafas, se restregó los ojos cansados y apoyó los codos en las rodillas y el mentón en los puños. Estaba definitivamente cansado, pero si tenía que ser sincero, llevaba <em>meses<em> cansado, y no era eso lo que le estaba molestando. Lo que lo estaba molestando era que tenía veinticuatro años y los últimos malditos dos minutos y medio le habían parecido más largos que los últimos dos meses. Darren se entendía y se aceptaba, porque jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza nada diferente, pero a veces sentía que las cosas le sobrepasaban. A veces sentía la necesidad de arrancarse el corazón del pecho, simplemente para apagarlo por un rato y dejar de sentir al menos por un solo par de minutos, y otras veces no podía estar más agradecido de ese corazón que le permitía sentir todas esas hermosas emociones tan intensamente, sin quejarse jamás.

Pero una cosa era sentir esa necesidad de apagar sus emociones por un rato a causa de la _real life_ y otra muy distinta era necesitar hacerlo a causa de _Harry fucking Potter_.

Porque tenía veinticuatro años, y no podía ser que tuviera esa saga tan metida dentro de la sangre que sentía el inminente final como un dolor físico. Porque Darren sentía que le estaban arrancando a Harry de debajo de la piel, y Harry era un poco su mejor amigo, pero también era su infancia y había sido el eje de su música y _no_. _Simplemente no_. Darren sentía que lo estaban obligando a crecer de golpe, a crecer de una manera que no tenía nada que ver con sus veinticuatro años y su independencia económica y estar girando por el país de forma completamente insana porque participaba en una serie de televisión que estaba haciendo furor. Lo estaban obligando a crecer de golpe porque sacarle a Harry era sacarle un poquito de magia, un poquito de arte, un poquito de misterio, un poquito de esperanza. Sacarle a Harry era como sacarle a cualquier otro amigo, como sacarle a Joey, o sacarle a Chuck, o sacarle a Chris; era como darle una guitarra con una cuerda menos, y aún así esperar que pudiese hacer música.

(Y Darren pensaba sólo en que le estaban sacando a Harry, porque Harry era su héroe y su amigo y era un poquito él, pero también porque sabía que si empezaba a pensar en Ron y sus miedos, Hermione y su incondicionalidad, Ginny y su pasión, Neville y su valor, Luna y su magia, tan _distinta_ a toda la demás, Dobby y su sacrificio, Draco y su destino trazado, Remus y su espalda quebrada, Severus y su corazón destrozado, Fred y sus años robados, George y su mitad incompleta, y Tonks, y Sirius, y Lily, y Teddy, y James, y Dumbledore, y Bill, y Fleur, y Dean, y Cho, y Lavander, y todos, todos ellos, que lo habían acompañado tanto y habían formado parte tan integral de su vida, se iba a poner a llorar como una nena, y Chris no iba a poder rescatarlo de entre las sábanas pero ni en un millón de años).

Darren nunca había deseado tener un reloj que detuviese el tiempo, ni nunca había sentido deseos de gritar _paren el mundo que me quiero bajar_, porque la vida no se vivía así según él, la vida se vivía como te la dan, y es un fantástico milagro el solo hecho de poder vivirla; pero no podía negar que hubiese dado algo por un giratiempo para poder siquiera pretender por cinco minutos otra vez que volvía a tener once años y un libro reluciente que aún nadie conocía entre las manos y poder vivir de nuevo toda esa maravillosa experiencia.

Porque Darren sabía que jamás hubiera podido ser _Darren_ sin Harry. Y que en ese momento todos pretendiesen que alzase la cabeza, _se comportase como un hombre_ y siguiera adelante con su vida como si todo eso jamás hubiese existido, era más de lo que Darren podía soportar.

Chris entró en el cuarto con las manos en la cadera y los ojos entrecerrados. Soltó un ligero gritito de triunfo al posar sus ojos sobre la cama, mientras Darren trataba de recomponerse instantáneamente sin demasiado éxito, y se acercó a él, tomó las gafas y se las colocó justo en la punta del puente de la nariz.

- Necesitas gafas nuevas, Chris.- Señalo Darren, como si no fuese evidente. Porque era lo fácil, lo que le hacía bien. Porque Chris siempre era lo fácil y lo que le hacía bien.

- No necesito gafas nuevas, tengo las tuyas, Darren.- Puntualizó el castaño, como si fuese evidente.

Darren sonrió, y por un momento se permitió pensar que estaba agradecido de no haber apagado su corazón ni por un solo instante: Chris Colfer era una pequeña maravilla de la que no quería perderse ni un solo segundo.

- ¿Y qué si yo necesito las gafas?- Preguntó, y los dos sabían que no estaba molesto, ni mucho menos. Pero Darren no podía evitarlo, a veces se complacía en hacer esas pequeñas preguntas sin sentido solo por el placer de oír la respuesta de Chris.

- Chris trabaja, Chris se merece las gafas.

- ¿Y si Darren también quiere trabajar?

- Darren compone en su cabeza, Chris no puede escribir en su cabeza.

Darren se rió un poco, aunque la premisa era ridícula, porque si, porque era _imposible_ no sentirse bien estando con Chris, porque era imposible no sentirse agradecido por la presencia de ese compañero que destilaba talento, por haber conseguido formar ese espacio creativo que consistía en ellos dos, cada uno en su trabajo y en su arte, pero compartiendo, nutriéndose e inspirándose, y que les había permitido trasladar esa pequeña maravilla a la que Darren le gustaba llamar _hogar_ de un departamento en Los Angeles a un hotel en New Jersey, con no pocas escalas en el medio. Se corrió a un lado y palmeó el lugar que acababa de dejar vacío.

- Vamos, estoy seguro de que Narnia puede esperar un rato, ven a sentarte un rato conmigo.

Chris alzó una ceja, y Darren sabía que no estaba molesto, porque ese era un chiste antiguo entre los dos, incluso desde antes de que Chris tuviera la verdadera oferta para publicar el libro. Además, Darren jamás podría decirlo en serio, porque estaba _seguro_ de que el libro que escribiese Chris sería _magnifico_, como todo lo que Chris hacía (y Darren sabía, también, que Chris _sabía_ eso, porque Chris siempre sabía _todo_, aunque Darren no estaba muy seguro de cómo; podría apostar algo que debía tener que ver con esos ojos increíbles). Darren volvió a palmear el espacio vacío, y Chris se dejó caer poco ceremoniosamente.

- Quiero que pese en tu consciencia el capítulo que no voy a escribir esta noche, Darren.

- Oh, créeme, no voy a poder dormir.

Chris le apoyó un dedo en el pecho y lo miro serio.

- Oh, eso dalo por sentado, DC.

Darren contuvo un poco el aliento, porque todo era aún tan _nuevo_ y a la vez tan _natural_, pero enseguida se largó a reír, porque era _Chris_, y todo era tanto más sencillo estando al lado de Chris, incluso si la _freaking épica época_ de Harry Potter estaba llegando a su fin y Darren se sentía desfallecer igual o más que cualquier otra fangirl que había mirado el mismo video esa misma noche, y que había ido corriendo a publicarlo llorando en su twitter, o en su livejournal, o en su tumblr. Darren podía empatizar perfectamente con ellas, porque si no se hubiese cumplido cualquiera de las circunstancias que lo habían llevado a ese mismo momento, él _tranquilamente_ podría haber estado haciendo lo mismo. En su lugar, podía consolarse en el pecho de Chris Colfer. _A veces, la vida podía ser muy injusta._

Darren estaba agradecido de que, por una vez, la vida hubiese decidido ser injusta en otro sentido.

Chris lo golpeó en el brazo para que dejase de reírse y comenzó a mover las cosas múltiples e innesperadas que, como siempre, poblaban la cama de Darren, murmurando entre dientes.

- Oh, Darren. - _Oh, no_. Chris había empezado a mover su laptop, y lo estaba mirando con esa sonrisa suya, tan dulce y tan condescendiente, que a Darren le ponía un poco los pelos de punta.- No sabía de esto. ¿Salió hoy?- Preguntó, señalando a la pantalla, donde Darren había dejado el video aún abierto. Darren asintió con la cabeza. – Es por eso que tenías esa cara de que alguien hubiese pateado a tu cachorrito cuando vine a por las gafas, ¿verdad?

Darren tenía ganas de negarlo, de decir que no, que no estaba deprimido, o que no tenía nada que ver con eso, pero en el fondo sabía que sonaría tan ridículo como un nene de cinco años intentando afirmar _Toy gande_. Y además… _Chris_, por Merlín. _Chris_. Como si de todos modos alguna vez Darren hubiese podido esconderle algo a _Chris_.

Darren pudo ver que Chris se mordisqueaba un poco el labio superior, pero enseguida se recompuso y volvió a señalar la pantalla.

- ¿Quieres verlo conmigo?

- Ya lo vi, Chris, gracias, es dulce de tu parte, pero el daño ya está hecho.

- Eso no responde a la pregunta.

Se miraron a los ojos unos segundos y_ oh_. Chris no lo ocultaba ni mucho menos, habiendo andado por todo Nueva York con una remera de Superman y un bolso de Chewbacca en la espalda, pero Darren a veces se olvidaba de que tenía permitido ser un _nerd_ y un _freak_, y un poco un _drama queen_, con Chris. Porque Chris era su mejor amigo, y Darren siempre había estado acostumbrado a hablar de esas cosas con Joey, con Lauren, con Joe, con _todos_. Pero nunca nunca antes había vivido esa experiencia con una pareja, y a Darren le costaba un poco amoldarse a la idea de que la misma persona que lo besaba hasta dejarlo sin aliento cada vez que terminaban de hacer ese _maldito_ skit- _porque, seriamente, Christopher estaba buscando matarlo_- era la misma persona con la que podía discutir durante horas sobre la primer _frikidad_ que se le viniese a la mente. Y no solo Chris lo _soportaba_ con una sonrisa, sino que incluso disfrutaban haciéndolo como los dos fanboys que eran.

Darren se inclinó y le dio al botón de _Play_ justo antes de acomodarse en los brazos de Chris. Seguía sintiéndose como si un pedacito de si mismo fuese a morirse en el mismo momento en el que viera los créditos de la última parte de la película, pero mientras sentía a Chris temblar debajo suyo con la misma expectativa y los mismos nervios, no pudo evitar sonreír. Porque quizás estaba perdiendo a Harry, que había sido como un hermano, y que se llevaría con él un poco de la magia, un poco de la esperanza y un poco de la niñez de Darren. Pero Darren estaba ganando a Chris, que era real y que era un futuro, y que lo entendía y que lo acompañaba, y con quien Darren sabía que siempre podría ponerse a llorar si extrañaba desesperadamente a ese chico de pelo arremolinado y una cicatriz en la frente que, definitivamente,_ le había cambiado la vida._

Porque Harry siempre viviría en Darren, y en el recuerdo de libros ajados de haber sido leídos tantas veces, y en las frases aprendidas de memoria palabra por palabra, y en secretos, y en recuerdos, y en descubrimientos, y en lágrimas, y en sonrisas, y en historias compartidas, y en esos dos insanos musicales que Darren sabía que serían una de las cosas que más amaría durante toda su vida.

Porque gracias a esos dos insanos musicales, en cierta forma, Darren tenía a Joey, y a todo ese particular e inimitable grupo de gente que era _Starkid_.

Porque gracias a esos dos insanos musicales, hasta cierto punto, Darren había terminado en _Glee_, con ese Blaine que llevaba tan clavado adentro del alma y que por momentos parecía que no dejaba de querer comerse su cabeza.

Porque gracias a esos dos insanos musicales, hasta cierto punto, Darren había terminado en _Glee_, con Chris, y _Chris, Chris, Chris_, porque Chris era maravilloso y mucho más de lo que Darren hubiera podido imaginar y mucho menos pedir, pero por sobre todas las cosas _Chris también era un poco Harry_, saliendo siempre adelante frente a la adversidad, valiente y fuerte, resistiendo al _qué-dirán_ y a los _no-podrás_ y a los _no-vales-nada_.

Quizás por eso, con Chris que era un poco Harry, abrazándolo y besándole ligeramente el pelo, y con el pedacito de Harry que sabía que seguiría viviendo siempre dentro de él latiendo con más intensidad que nunca, Darren pudo sonreír mientras miraba el video por segunda vez.

_Quizas el quince de julio vaya a terminar una etapa, pero en realidad solo será el comienzo de algo mucho más grande. _

* * *

><p><strong> Notas de la autora:<strong> No sé que es esto. Supongo que es un poco hacerle decir a Darren todas las cosas que yo no me animo a decir. Mil perdones por el hiatus en las otras historias, estoy sepultada en estudio, y en ambos casos me quedé atorada en partes de la trama que no sé como sacar adelante x_x Pero volverán, eso ténganlo por seguro.

**Lean, sueñen, escriban, amen, bailen, sonrían**

**Estrella**


End file.
